Pain Into Pleasure
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka and Soul were minding their own business when Spirit comes barging in saying Makas mother had been kidnapped by a witch. They win but Maka gets hurt. Soul wants to ease her pain... Maka x Soul Lemon!


Soul was enjoying a dream of eating souls when he was woken up by knocks at his bedroom door. It startled him so much that he fell on the floor with a loud _thump_. "Soul are you up?" "I am now!" The door began to open and Soul looked to see a familiar face. "I made you breakfast." "Ah thanks." _Why so early? _He couldn't stay mad long though, Maka and him had been dating for about three months now. After the kishin was defeated they admitted alot, and now they are both together and happy. "Maka!" She poked her head back in the door. "Yeah?" "I ah... Black Star invited me for a game later today... and said to invite you, Tsubaki will be there too if your going." "Hmm... I'll think about it." She smiled before disappearing again. Soul got up off the floor and changed into his clothes. He wore his jeans and orange shit, but carried the jacket.

When he sat at the table he saw a plate that carried his breakfast that Maka made for him. He looked around a bit before shrugging his shoulders and start eating, he usually had Maka there too. Her food was on the table beside him getting cold. _Where is she? I saw her a few minutes ago... _Just then she walked in the room. "Ah he's up." She laughed at him. "Yeah, thanks for the food." "Your welcome." "Soul... about that basketball game... I don't want to go... can't you invite Black Star and Tsubaki here, play video games or something?" "Hm... I suppose... You know... I do too much for you." He smiled as he walked to the phone. "I know you do... But you love me!" She smiled and he laughed before nodding and disappearing into his room with the phone.

Maka had finished her breakfast and was putting the dishes in the sink when she heard a few knocks at the door. She opened it to find her father there, he was out of breath. "Papa... What are you doing here?" Soul heard Maka talking to someone and hung up the phone. He walked out and placed his hands on Maka's shoulders. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Maka... It's ... Your Mother!" "Mother? What about her?" "She's been captured by a witch! You and Soul have to come with me!" Maka didn't even ask questions, she just quickly turned off everything and Soul grabbed his jacket and locked the door as they ran out.

The three were running through Death City. Maka was up ahead of Soul. "Oi, Maka!" She looked back and stopped. "What?" "How do we know this isn't a trap?" "A trap?" "Maybe that's not your father..." "It is... Look..." She pointed to her father who was flirting with a girl just up a bit from them. "Oh..." "Mhmm..." "Ok then, I just don't want you to get hurt." "I trust you Soul." He smiled and turned into a scythe, and she caught him. "Papa... Mother!" "Oh yeah! Come on!" "Ugh..."

"Papa, how do you plan to fight without a meister?" "Stein is coming, he just had to do something first." "Ohh..."

Sure enough Stein caught up with them. They were almost to the witches hide out when something hit Maka square in the chest. She was blown back and skidded across the ground. "Maka!" "I-I'm ok Soul..." The witch that stole Maka's mother appeared and laughed. "You all are pathetic!" "Stein that woman stole my ex wife and hurt Maka, we must take her out!" Spirit turned into a scythe and Stein caught him. "Alright!"

The witch completely ignored Stein and Spirit, she went right for Maka and Soul. "I think I'd like to add this girl and weapon to my collection!" The witch laughed, she hovered on her broom and headed right for Maka, the end of her broom turned into a spike and she headed full speed towards Maka's chest. Maka ran trying to get out of her aim but it was useless. "Maka let me go, I wont see you get hurt!" "No Soul, you've taken too many hits for me already, I'll be fi-" The witch got her through the back. "Maka!" "Maaaakaaaa!" "S-soul... Help me..." The last thing Maka saw was Soul with tears running down his face. With her last breath she said to Soul, "I- Love.. You..." That's when everything went black.

When Maka opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the roof. It was white. So she knew exactly where she was. She was at the academy's docter office. The pain finally hit her and she moaned a bit in pain. When she looked to her left she saw Soul, he was sitting in a chair and his head was on the bed, he was sleeping. She looked at her hand and saw that he was holding it. She smiled through her pain. When she looked to her right, it was empty. Maka moved her hand a bit and Soul's eyes shot open. "Maka! Oh my god your ok!" He instantly hugged her. "Ow!" "Oh shit sorry." "It's ok... what happened?" "The witch got you..." "I knew that... I meant what happened after that?" "Oh... well I grabbed you and moved you to a safer area and the witch tired to come for us again but your father and Stein got in the way. After a long battle they defeated her, and your mother was saved, I know where you get your looks now." He laughed. "Stein took you here and fixed you up, you have been out for about four days. " "Oh... Where is my mother?" "With your father, I think they might be getting back together after this... But I don't know. Anyway, if you feel up to it we can go see her." "Umm... give me a bit..." She forced a smile. "Ugh this is all my fault..." "Soul... there was nothing you could do..." Maka held out her hand and motioned for Soul to come closer. He did, and she grabbed his arm, pulling him closer, she brought her lips to his and he responded. When the kiss broke they just looked at each other for a while. "Well... you want me to get your mom in here?" "Sure, thank you Soul." "No problem, oh and I love you too." "Huh?" "Before you blacked out, you said you loved me." "Oh, well then... yay." He laughed before disappearing through the door.

While Soul was gone Maka tried to get up. She managed to sit up on the bed but that was about it, it hurt too much to do anything else. She took a good look at her chest and saw that there was a large white bandage around her chest, and went all the way around her. Maka saw that she had on a bra and her skirt, so she was good. Just then there came a knock to the door, she knew it was Soul, her mother and her father. She didn't care if Soul saw her in the state she was, they did live together, and stuff like towels falling can happen, so this would be nothing to her. "Come in!"

Through the door came Soul, Spirit and her Mother. Soul walked over and helped Maka lay back down, then sat in the chair he was sleeping in earlier. "Mother..." "Oh my dear! I'm so sorry this happened to you." "It's ok moma..." Maka's mother smiled. "You have a keeper here Maka." She said, motioning towards Soul. "I know. I'm glad I have Soul." She smiled to her mother and Soul and he chuckled a bit. "Well hun, I think I'm gonna let you sleep for now... Your father and I will be back later. You look after my daughter ok Soul." "Yeah, no problem." "Ah moma." "Yes hun?" "Are you and dad getting back together?" She said motioning to their connected hands. "Um... we'll talk about it later, ok hun?" "Ok moma." The two walked out and Soul followed and closed the door behind them, accidentally locking it. He walked back over to Maka and sat down in the chair.

Maka was starring at Soul and he was starring back. Finally he moved so he was hovering above her on the bed, still trying not to hurt her he pushed his lips to hers. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted his lips. Maka was trying to pull Soul down on top of her so it wasn't such a strain on her neck. He shook his head because he didn't want to hurt her, but she finally won. Slowly he layed on top of her. She felt the pain but shrugged it off the best she could. Soul saw her pain and tried to get off of her when he felt something on his growing bulge. "Ahh.." "Don't get off." "Maka I don't want to hur-" You wont. If you do I'll get over it." Before Soul could respond, his lips were captured by Maka's once more.

They began to fight for dominance, Maka was winning, she was beginning to think that Soul didn't want to do this when he grabbed her ass and squeezed it a bit. "Ah he-" He captured her lips again and found himself grinding against her. Maka was feeling half pain half pleasure, she wished the pain would just go away. Soul could sense her pain through their wavelength connection and decided he was gonna get rid of that pain for her.

Soul laughed to himself, she had made the job easy for him, she was basically naked already. He broke the kiss and took his shirt off throwing it away carelessly. Maka saw the scar and shivered, no matter how many times she saw it, it still bothered her. Soul saw her disgust at the scar and touched her face. She smiled and she moved so he could take off her bra. She had always dreamed of having sex with Soul, but never actually thought she'd get her chance. She had been naked in front of him accidentally and vice versa, so it didn't bother her.

Soul undid his pants and pulled off his pants and boxers in one pull and threw them on the ground. _Oh my god! He's big! There's no way that will fit... _Maka tried not to show her shock at his size, but apparently failed. He laughed, and reached for her skirt and undies pulling them off in one pull, he put her clothes on top on his. The only thing left on Maka's body was her bandage, and Soul had nothing left.

Soul placed himself at her entrance. Maka knew it would hurt, and honestly, she was done with pain. But she pulled Soul closer and held on to him. Once she was ready she nodded and he slowly began to push at her entrance. It didn't bother her until he was about half way in. She dug her nails into his back, trying to somehow get rid of some of the pain. Soul stopped but Maka shook her head, she knew he needed to be all the way in for her to get used to it. He continued to push in and when he was fully in he waited for her to get used to his size.

Maka felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She found herself biting Soul's neck to loosen her pain. When it eased she nodded for him to continue. He pulled half way out before pushing back in. He began thrusting faster and faster. Through his ecstasy he saw Maka's eyes close and her head thrown back. Guess his plan on getting rid of her pain worked. Soul continued to thrust in and out at a very fast pace. Maka was leaning in with the rhythm of the thrusts. "Oh my god! Soul!" He found it. He kept hitting that spot, enjoying the delicious sounds coming from Maka.

Soul felt his peak near and so did Maka. Maka screamed Soul's name before coming. And Soul came seconds after inside Maka.

Soul didn't want to lay on top of Maka so he moved her over to lay beside her. They were both tired and panting. Maka moved up closer to Soul and he put his arm around her. "I love you Maka." "I love you too Soul. But how are we going to explain this mess?" She said motioning to the mess they had made of themselves and the room. "The door is locked, I'm not worried about it at this second. She laughed. "Ok, please don't leave me." "I wouldn't think of it." Maka closed her eyes and fell asleep in Soul's arms. She had never felt better.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I was bored... And yeah... I thought about having the parents walk in but changed my mind XD So was it good? Bad? Tell Me XD


End file.
